Ojos Asi
by panderia
Summary: A mysterious stranger shows up at Hogwarts and puts on a show for the whole school and in particular, Harry. Why does she look so familiar? Slash.


Summary: A mysterious stranger shows up at Hogwarts and puts on a show for the whole school and in particular, Harry. Why does she look so familiar?

Disclaimer: All characters are the sole property of J.K. Rowling and company. 

A/N: Lyrics come from the song "Eyes Like Yours" by Shakira and the title is from the original (Spanish) version of the song.

~*~*~

It started the second Harry sat down in his seat at the Gryffindor table during dinner. Deliciously erotic music started to filter in through . . . well nowhere and everywhere all at the same time. It was a hypnotizing beat that had everyone looking around for its source. A steady rhythm began to pound, fast and sensual, so loud they could feel it pulsating through their veins. Suddenly, the doors to the Great Hall flew open and clouds of white smoke wafted in. And out of the smoke came one of the most beautiful girls any of them had ever seen. 

"She must be a veela," Ron said breathlessly beside him. 

True, the pale blond hair made it seem that way, but there was something even more powerful about her that had even the girls ogling her just as lecherously as the boys. Her porcelain skin glowed faintly and looked like tiny fairy lights were nestled beneath it. In fact it was the only light in the room, for the second she appeared all the candles had gone out leaving only the ethereal glow that surrounded her. 

She was dressed scandalously. A pale blue skirt, shredded and glittering with gold surrounded her waist, milky thighs peeking out from its folds. Her stomach was bare as were her shoulders and most of her chest, her more private parts covered with a matching pale blue bra top trimmed in gold. Her face was enshrouded too, completing the air of mystery and long sliver-gold curls fell around her face, her thick golden lashes fluttering seductively. 

She looked at Harry and he shuddered. There was something almost recognizable about her but he couldn't put his finger on it. She winked at him, then clapped her hands together over her head, all the dishes disappearing simultaneously, leaving the tables bare. Astonished, students and teachers alike stared at the mysterious stranger waiting to see what she would do next. 

With an almost easy grace, she hopped up on the Ravenclaw table and began swaying her hips to the rhythm. 

_Oh, you know I have seen  
A sky without sun   
A man with no nation_

Legs and hands swirled in intricate patterns, stomach undulating to the beat. She was belly dancing and terribly good at it. 

_Saints, captive in chains  
A song with no name  
For lack of imagination_

The fluidity of her movements made her look as if she were floating on air. She jumped down from the table with ease, now positioned in front of the staff table. A series of complicated footwork and she was twirling down the length of the table to the other side of the hall. She backtracked a bit coming to a halt in front of the Hufflepuff table, flipping herself up onto it and beginning her dance again. 

_My one desire, all I aspire  
is in your eyes forever to live_

_Traveled all over, the seven oceans  
There is nothing that I wouldn't give _

She ran a hand through Justin Finch-Fletchley's hair and the boy closed his eyes, reveling in the touch. 

_Came from Bahrain, got to Beruit  
Looking for someone comparing to you _

A delicate hand caressed Ernie McMillan's cheek. 

_Tearing down windows and doors   
And I could not find eyes like yours _

At the last three words, she turned to Harry and winked again. He let out a shaky breath and felt himself hardening. Who was this girl? 

The mystery girl slid off the table and made her way over to the Slytherins. Crabbe, Goyle and the rest of the Slytherin boys as well as Pansy Parkinson were cheering. 

_Oh, I have just seen  
A woman of means  
In rags and begging for pleasure_

The girl climbed onto the table and began her most erotic dance yet. She was on her knees in front of Pansy, rotating her shoulders and with every move bringing her chest even closer to Parkinson's face. Pansy grabbed the girl's left breast but the dancer removed her hand slowly, kissing the other girl's palm before letting go. 

_Crossed a river of salt  
Just after I rode   
A ship that sank in the desert_

As the dancer stood up, Blaise Zabini cupped the girl's behind in his hands, a perverted grin on his face. She spun around and placed a well-deserved slap across his cheek then waggled her finger at him, plainly stating no. Blaise was unfazed and laughed, clutching his cheek like it was a gift instead of a punishment. 

The mystery girl cartwheeled halfway down the table ending the last in a split that brought cheers from all four houses. Slipping off the table she once again danced her way across the staff table. Harry could see Snape shift uncomfortably in his seat and he was sure whatever Snape was feeling at the moment was very similar to what all the boys in the room were feeling. Professor McGonagall sat amazed, her gaze flitting between the headmaster and the girl, clearly at a loss as to why the man didn't stop her. Dumbledore just watched the girl dance, a small smile on his face. 

Finally, the dancer made her way over to the Gryffindor table and slowly climbed onto it. She looked as if she wanted to take her time here, stopping frequently to dance in front of various students and when she shook her hips suggestively in front of Hermione's face, Harry had to stifle a laugh. Hermione's jaw dropped and the girl closed it for her, placing a kiss on her cheek. If anyone thought no one could blush as red as Ron, they were wrong. Hermione had just surpassed it. 

_My one desire all I aspire  
Is in your eyes forever to live_

She dropped to her knees in front of Harry and began to slowly lean toward him. He watched mesmerized by her movements. 

_Traveled all over, the seven oceans  
There is nothing that I wouldn't give_

She was face to face with him and no. . . . it couldn't be! He stared into those grey eyes, confused. A devious grin crossed the girl's face beneath her veil and even though he couldn't see it, the twinkle in her eyes told him it was there. 

_Came from Bahrain, got to Beruit  
Looking for someone comparing to you_

She stood up and hopped down on the bench next to him. Placing her legs on either side of the boy, she stood behind him running her hands through his hair. Not knowing what to do, he stared wide-eyed at Neville sitting across from him. Suddenly, he felt warm breath in his ear. 

"Stand up." The voice was purely Draco's, all masculine and demanding. 

_Tearing down windows and doors  
And I could not find eyes like yours_

Harry turned around swinging his legs over the bench to get out and stood up. The girl pulled him out into the center aisle between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables and left him standing there while she danced up and down the aisle, all eyes on her. 

_Came from Bahrain, got to Beruit  
Looking for someone comparing to you ___

She pointed at him on the last word and he felt the eyes of all his schoolmates on him. She slid across the floor on her knees stopping before him, eyes wide and full of promise. A petite hand reached out for him and he instantly grabbed it, lifting her to her feet. 

_Tearing down windows and doors  
And I could not find eyes like yours_

Pulling him along with her, she whisked him out the doors just as the last notes of the song died down. Harry could hear the cheers erupting like thunder from behind the closed doors as he was being dragged down the hall and through various corridors. She uttered something at the blank wall in front of them and suddenly Harry found himself in a small room, empty except for the large bed that lay against the far wall. 

"Draco, what are you doing?" 

"That was the song, right? Because if that wasn't the song, I'm gonna kill that stupid muggle who told me it was. I knew I shouldn't have gone to that mall. Really, anyone with sense would never–" 

"Draco, what are talking about?" 

"The song, Potter. The bloody song! Is it not the one you said you liked?" He threw the veil that had been covering his face to the floor. 

Harry was quiet for a moment. He had told Draco about the song months ago in passing, just some random tidbit of information and was quite surprised the boy remembered. "You did this all for me?" 

"No, I did it so Pansy could grab my boobs," he spat sarcastically. "Yes, I did it for you, you idiot! Do you think I enjoy having breasts? I don't find them attractive at all. Obviously you do,"

he said when he caught Harry staring at them. 

"Can I . . . just once?" 

Draco rolled his eyes. "Whatever, go ahead. I have no use for them." 

Harry placed a hand tentatively on Draco's chest and once he saw the other boy wasn't going to hit him, started fondling them enthusiastically. Draco watched the Gryffindor, amused. 

"You know, these things aren't so bad," Draco said. He was throughly enjoying the sensations Harry's hands seemed to be causing. 

Harry grinned at him. "You still have your other parts?" 

"No, unfortunately. Those parts went when these popped up." He poked one of his breasts. 

"How did you do it? Polyjuice?" 

"Merlin, no. I transfigured everything from the neck down into this." 

"Why not the top too?" 

"I don't exactly like girls, Potter, so why would I fancy being one? I wanted to have at least some part of me that was still a Malfoy." 

"And the hair?" He pulled on one of the golden curls and watched it spring back into its coil. 

"I couldn't exactly go out there with my hair. It is famous, you know. Couldn't have anyone recognizing me, now could we?" He said arrogantly. 

Harry seemed to consider this. "So, what should we do now?" He was eyeing Draco's breasts again. 

"Oh, no. Don't even think about it. I'm getting rid of these right now." He pulled his wand out from in between one of the straps to his bra. 

"Draco. _Please_." Harry dragged the last word out in a whine, eyes hooded, a grin that would look normal on his own lips crossed Potter's giving him that feral look.

He felt himself giving in, but he wouldn't. But when Harry was moving against him like that . . .

"Fine. But only this once, Potter. I will NEVER do this again, understand?" 

Harry burst out into a huge grin and grabbed the other boy by the waist and hoisted him over his shoulder despite Draco's protest. "You're gonna like this Draco, trust me," he growled as he dropped him onto the bed and slid over him, covering the smaller body with his own. "You're really gonna like this." 

"Yeah, I better Potter. This is a one time only deal. Make it good."


End file.
